Conventionally, an optical disk drive executes an optimized power calibration (OPC) procedure before recoding or during recording data onto a recordable optical disk. The optimized power calibration is utilized to obtain an optimized output power of an optical pick-up unit (OPU) of the optical disk drive for insuring the recording performance.
Different optical disks have different characteristics due to different formats or different manufacturers. An identification code of each recordable optical disk can be used to determine an initial recording power of the optical recordable disk. The identification code is obtained by the optical disk drive before performing the optimized power calibration procedure. Then, the optimized power calibration procedure will be executed for calculating an optimized power of the OPU to record data onto the recordable optical disk.
Nevertheless, the result of the optimized power calibration may not be the optimal recording power if the servo control system is unstable during the optimized power calibration. The recording power of the OPU would be varied because the servo control system is in an unstable status, such as focus dropping, track-on missing (or so-called “slip out the target track”) or unsteadily rotational speed of motor. Under such situation, the recording power of the OPU may not be optimized, therefore the recording performance of the recordable optical disk will be degraded.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a novel optimized power calibration for improving the recording performance of the optical disk drive and solving the problems described above.